


But Why Is the TARDIS Gone?

by mydeira



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TARDIS isn't where the Doctor left it.</p>
<p>Or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Why Is the TARDIS Gone?

“Are you sure this is where you parked it?”  
  
The Doctor glared at Rory who looked just a little too gleeful at the turn of events. “You were with me when we landed. Yes, this is where it _should_ be.”  
  
Rory peered around. “Really? Because this corner looks an awful lot like that one over there. Not to mention the one back that way and—”  
  
“There’s my boys,” Amy proclaimed as she rounded one of the, admittedly very similar looking, corners, and thus spared her still relatively new husband death by Time Lord.   
  
Which wouldn’t have been remotely pleasant. No, not at all. For both of them. Because after Amy found a very dead Rory— _again_ —the Doctor would be a very dead, not likely to regenerate Time Lord. Very much not good. Amy Pond was downright terrifying when she wanted to be. And when she didn’t.  
  
Although, right now, loaded down by enough bags to sink the _Titanic_ , Amy being able to navigate the streets at all was a small miracle. So now might really be the time to exact some sort of revenge on Rory. Then again—  
  
“Doctor,” she drawled, “have you lost the TARDIS again?”  
  
He was _no_ t blushing. Time Lords did not blush. Much. Often. _Erm…_  
  
“Again? He’s done this before?” Rory asked.  
  
“Of course. You’ve met the man…er, alien, haven’t you?”  
  
The grin that Rory had somewhat suppressed until now broke out full force. “I knew it!”  
  
“Both of you, shush.” The Doctor whirled on Amy. “And that was _one_ time.”  
  
She smirked. “Abalabadaba wasn’t entirely your fault, I suppose. But then there was Degga Gambon and three planets later with those nasty crab creatures. Oh, and right after we left Vincent—”  
  
The Doctor clamped a hand over her mouth. “I said shush.”  
  
“Thanks,” Rory said, surprising the Doctor. “I used to worry about her running off with you. But the way she goes on about Van Gogh.”  
  
Amy mumbled something.  
  
“Pond’s right, you were dead at the time. Wiped out of existence. Hardly counts.”  
  
Rory sighed. “Whatever. So these other times when you did or didn’t lose the TARDIS, how did you get it back?”  
  
“Well, we sort of just—agh, Amelia Pond that is disgusting.” The Doctor’s hand was now slimy with human saliva and he wiped it dramatically on his trousers.  
  
“Come on, Doctor, it’s not like you haven’t bit me. Licking you isn’t that bad.”  
  
Rory’s eyes went wide. “Hold on, he bit you?”  
  
“Yeah, but I thought I was turning to stone at the time, so I suppose he was justified.”  
  
Where was a disaster when you needed it? The Doctor opened his mouth to bring them all back on topic when the air around them began to stir. Not unlike when the TARDIS was materializing. Except there was no noise. It wasn’t the same without the noise.  
  
He and Rory and Amy backed up a few steps as the TARDIS appeared with little fanfare before them. A moment later, the door opened and a very familiar face appeared, slightly younger than their last meeting, but surrounded by the same irrepressible copper curls.  
  
“Hello, sweetie,” River greeted him with a bright smile. “Hope you don’t mind, but I needed to borrow the old girl to pick up a friend.”  
  
“River, the TARDIS is not meant—”  
  
“For gallivanting about space and time and getting into and out of all sorts of trouble. No, never that.” She looked over his shoulder. “Amy, Rory, glad to see you’re back traveling with the Doctor again. How’s the—oh, wait, you’ve just got married not long ago. Sorry, spoilers.” She winked. Turning around, she called back into the TARDIS, “Hurry up, would you? He’s starting to get that look.”  
  
The Doctor frowned. “What look?”  
  
“The ‘I am the Oncoming Storm and you shall not disobey me’ look,” she said as she emerged. Walking over, she patted the Doctor’s cheek. “It _would_ be terrifying if you weren’t so adorable when you did it.”  
  
 _Not_ blushing. Adamantly not.  
  
And then an unmistakable man with the same Hollywood smile he’d always had, though not as frequent in appearance as it used to be, exited the TARDIS. “Hey, Doc, long time. Been awhile since I last saw this you.”  
  
Judging by the gray peppering Jack’s once black hair, it had been a long while indeed.  
  
“Jack.” The Doctor found himself grinning. “Should have known you and River would be acquainted.”  
  
“ _Very_ ,” River purred.  
  
“It was ages ago,” Jack explained. “We go way back.”  
  
Amy cleared her throat. “Gonna introduce us to your handsome friend anytime soon, Doctor?”  
  
“Oh, God,” Rory said.  
  
The Doctor expected Jack’s usual flirtatious self-introduction, but instead Jack went over and pulled both Amy and Rory into a warm, affectionate hug. Amy patted him awkwardly and Rory just seemed utterly confused.  
  
Stepping back, Jack held out his hand. “Sorry, Ponds, it’s really good to see you again.”  
  
“So, we’re going to know you at some point?” Rory ventured as he shook Jack’s hand.  
  
“Oh, yes,” Jack said. “Captain Jack Harkness. You two are going to know me quite well…at some point.”  
  
“I like the sound of that,” Amy chimed in.  
  
“Just wait,” Jack assured her.  
  
The Doctor decided he really didn’t want to know.  
  
“Jack,” River said, “we’re on a deadline here, remember?”  
  
“Right, sorry. You’ll be seeing me soon, hopefully.” He started away, then turned back, reached out, and hauled a very stunned Rory into a very thorough snog.  
  
“Oh my…” Amy literally glowed.  
  
The Doctor looked anywhere but at Jack and Rory.  
  
River finally pulled them apart. “Enough of a preview, Harkness. The boy’s not that flexible. Yet.”  
  
And just as quickly as they arrived, Jack and River took off down the street, sharing a pair of wicked grins.  
  
“Whatever it is, whenever it happens,” the Doctor said, “I really don’t want to know.”  
  
“You’re no fun.” Amy kissed his cheek, then ducked into the TARDIS, carrying a suspicious lack of bags.  
  
Rory stood amidst the bags looking, well, looking like he’d just been snogged by surprise by the universe’s greatest lover.  
  
“So not telling Jack that, ever,” the Doctor muttered. Then to Rory, “Come on, Rory, Amy’s waiting.” To motivate the boy, the Doctor divided the bags between them and propelled Rory to the TARDIS.  
  
“Captain Jack Harkness,” Rory murmured.  
  
“Hopeless,” the Doctor said and shut the door behind them. He also made a mental note to the TARDIS about having a nice, long chat later about letting people fly her when he wasn’t onboard. And he would not use the blue stabilizers and she’d like it.


End file.
